Clownin' Around
by IchigoUrameshi
Summary: Ben10Alien Force/Killer Klowns From Outer Space Crossover. When a Circus Tent appears in Bellwood forest,Ben and the gang go to investigate it and discover something possible worse than the DNAliens,R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

Ben10 Alien Force is Copywritten to Man Of Action and Cartoon Network and Killer Klowns From Outer Space Belong to The Chiodo Brothers and MGM Studios.

10:40 PM

-The Desert-

It was a cold and dark night,The rain had just cleared up as Ben, Kevin and Gwen were driving on their way home from a massive battle. Kevin took a sip of coffee to help him keep awake. Ben Yawned as he removed his green jacket and used it as a blanket as he curled up in the backseat.

"You drool on that seat Tennyson and I'll rub your face in it." said Kevin looking in his rear view mirror.

"Uhhh....Be nice Kevin." yawned Gwen,who was leaning on her door.

Gwen sleepily looked out at the passing scenery,they were barely out of the desert and entering into the forest outside the town of Bellwood. Suddenly out of the sky shot a bright yellow light! That woke Gwen up,Ben awoke to see it and layed back down.

"Look up there" Gwen exclaimed

"A shooting star...Big woop." said Kevin.

She saw it shot far out till it went out far and crashed out in the distance!

"We need to go check it out." said Gwen.

"Right...Like in the morning." Kevin responded.

"Kevin..." she said rather annoyed.

"Look...you two are out of energy,Let's just go home and tomarrow we'll go check it out."

Gwen was about to say something when Ben awoke very drowzy.

"Kevin's right Gwen...I'm not fighting anymore DNAliens until I get 8 hours of sleep,so let's just call it a night"  
yawned Ben as he layed back down.

Gwen just scowled and leaned in her seat, as Kevin continued to drive on into Bellwood.

~Meanwhile.~

Back at the forrest a pair of park rangers patrolling the woods when they heard the crash near by. Quickly the did a U-turn and headed where they heard the crash ladding. When they got their they couldn't believe their eyes. Instead of finding either a crater or a meteor,in it's place was a bright Red and Yellow pinstripe circus tent with 5 rope lines with lights strung around it, holding it up.

"Did..you hear anything about the circus?" asked the 1st Ranger.

"Nope." the second one responded "Maybe we can get some free passes"  
The two got out of the vehicle and walked up for a closer look. Every thing seemed normal,everything was brightly lit and set into place perfectly. The only problem they noticed was their no door.

"Hello?" called out the first ranger. "Anybody around"  
The second one reached out to a rope to keep himself up,As soon as he gripped it a flow of electrical volts flowed into his body electrocuting him! Quickly he pushed him off,the ranger was in a state of shock,twitching.

"All right...Who's in charge of here!!?" Yelled the Ranger.

There was no answer, Suddenly their came a noise, He turned around to see what looked like a large clown,his head was oddly shaped,his face was painted all white with some sky blue arches over his eye brows,his eyeliner purple and his lips were red with a line leading to two circles on each cheek. He wore a light blue and pink checkered jumpsuit that had a frilly looking collar and blue oversized shoes. The ranger didn't know to think,his face was frozen. The strange looking being started to put His hands together. The ranger looked over on the tent to see a shadow of a rabbit, He loosend up and let out a slight laugh.

"Hey that's pretty good." said the ranger

Soon the shadow changed from a rabbit to a sexy lady,the partner was out cold as the clown performed his trick.

The ranger clapped to show appreciation and then the shadow changed to a tyrannosaurus rex with glowing red eyes.  
The ranger was startled and took a step back. The partner came to and noticed the clown and his shadow trick,The clown looked at the partner and let out an eerie chuckle as he turned to look back at the 1st ranger.

"Jack..." said the second ranger barely conscious.

The T-rex shadow grinned and in one swift move,it engulfed the park ranger in one bite. His screams were muffled with in the shadows mouth. The clown took his hands back and with in his grasp was the park ranger but he was about the same size as an action figure!

"Lemme go!!!" he cried out.

The clown grinned and then took the ranger and put him in his mouth,small screams of pain and agony could be heard along with the crunching as he chewed him up, the screams died out and the clown swallowed.

"BUUUUUUURRRRRPPPP!!!!!" The clown belched.

The ranger gathered up his strength to try and get up,the clown turned his head and smiled widely. The ranger looked at him as a trickle of blood fell down from the side of his mouth. He tried to crawl away as the clown reached in a pocket and pulled out a funny looking gun and aimed it at the struggling man. A neon pink spagetti like beam shot from the gun covering the man until all that was left was a pink eggpant shaped coccoon. The Clown let out a loud chuckle as he walked over and picked it up. Suddenly a door appeared in front of him and He entered inside with his catch.

End of Chapter 1.

Please Comment,No Flames.


	2. Into The Tent

2:30 PM

~Bellwood High School~

The final bell rang for the day,school was finally out. Ben gathered his things and headed out to his locker,only to be greeted by Cash and JT who pushed him down,causing Ben to drop his things.

"Watch Where your going Tennyson." he said with laugh.

"Whatever..." Ben mumbled rolling his eyes. He got up to dust himself off and gather his things once again.

"Their such jerks.." said a female voice.

Ben looked up to see julie smiling down at him. She crouched down and helped picking up ben's stuff and putting it in his backpack.

"Yeah...but their small fry to what I usually fight." said Ben.

She planted a small kiss on his cheek,He smiled and put his arm around her shoulder and walked out to the door. They passed by a couple of students hanging out by the flag pole and talking. Ben didn't pay much attention to it.

"Hey did you hear about that crash out near Bellwood forrest?" said of the students.

That instantly reminded Ben of last night,He took his arm back and reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He went to speed dial and pressed Kevin's number.

"Ben...is there something going on?" asked Julie.

"That crash that kid was talking about,we were near when it happend." said Ben

The phone rang for about five times and Ben hung up and tried Gwen's number, The results were the same,  
Ben left a message and hung up.

"Where could they be?" Ben thought to himself.

"If you can give me the directions, We can check it ourselves." Julie offered.

Ben thought about it,at first he thought he should wait for Kevin and Gwen,But then shrugged it off and went with julie to her Scooter. After they dropped off their stuff at Ben's place they headed out to the woods.

4:00 PM

-Bellwood Forest-

Once they had arived the trail was too rocky for the scooter to continue on, Julie parked it and they went on foot.  
walking though a path they had found, after about a block they stopped and saw the tent.

"A circus tent?" said Julie.

"What's it doing out here?" thought Ben. "Usually the show would be at the pier."

"Let's go check it out." she said grabbing Ben's arm.

Ben looked at the tent and felt kinda uneasy about it,something He hadn't felt in along time. Julie tugged on his arm and he snapped back to reality.

"Um..sure...let's go." he said

They continued down to the tent. Ben stopped when he noticed a truck near it,He ran ahead to look inside. Nobody was in it.

"Hello!?" Ben called out.

He looked around,there was no response. He looked down and noticed something on the walked over and picked it up.  
It was a patch of pink webbing,He took a sniff of it,it smelled like cotton candy.

"Something's not right." Ben said to himself.

"Maybe their here to check their permit." said Julie. "Come on I found a door."

"Ok Julie..." Sighed Ben.

The two walked inside the tent,everything looked colorful and rather high-tech looking. Julie looked around the place in awe,She then looked at Ben who was rather nervous looking.

"Ben...are you okay?" asked Julie.

"Not really.." Ben Responded.

"Come on...this looks awesome." she said,trying to insure him. "Didn't you ever want to join the circus?"

"More like run away from it." said Ben.

"How come?" She asked.

"Well...Back when Gwen and I were kids,Grandpa Max took us to see this circus,There was this clown named Zombozo who built this device he used to drain people of their happiness." said Ben. "Gwen and Grandpa were drained at the show,  
I was too busy dealing with his henchmen to be affected,But that didn't help since I was afraid of clowns...they just creeped me out, Their painted faces,looking unnaturally happy for no reason...."

"Do you think he came back?" asked Julie.

"I dunno..." said Ben. "Last time I saw him was when I fought him as Ghostfreak and destroyed him and his happiness draining machine.

"Well if he is back,you defeated him once you can do it again." said Julie trying to cheer up her boyfriend.

"Yeah..." said Ben with a slight smile. "Come on let's go check this place."

The continued to walk down the hallway until they came across 3 doors.

"Which one shall we try?" She asked.

"Eenie...Meanie...Mo!" said Ben,pointing to the second one in the middle.

Ben pressed large blue button and the door swung around to the left,they stepped in and in an instant they were transported into another room. Stepping out they looked around,The room was all Green and black,their was these pink eggpant shaped bulbs hanging from hooks all around the room. Over near the door was a weird looking machine that had popcorn popping in this large tank with these Red and blue knobs in front of it.

"Smells like cotton candy here." said Julie.

Ben looked around,this didn't seem like something Zombozo had in his circus. Neither him or his former henchmen were this smart to build something like this.

"I don't know Julie...Somethings going on here." said Ben. "I don't think I've ever seen cotton candy like this."

"Will you quit worrying...Try some." she said as she reached over and tore off a piece,only to reveal a bloody human face!

Julie Screamed and this startled Ben. Suddenly they heard the door close,Quickly they ran and hid behind what looked like a large balloon. The door reopened to reveal a clown. It was all fat looking with 4 chins,his hair in a red block mohawk,His eyebrows painted green with his eyeliner red. His clothes were a large dark red jumpsuit with a dark blue collar and striped clown shoes.  
He was carrying a pink bulb when he came in.

"That's definetly not Zombozo." whispered Ben.

The fat clown hung up the bulb and scuffled over to another one. Ben and Julie watched as he tapped and sniffed it.  
He then reached into his suit,He pulled out a ridiculous looking straw and stuck it into the bulb. Into the straw was a blue looking liquid and the clown sipped it with a disgusted look on his face. with a couple more sips he pulled it out

"Blaaaa...eeech!!!" said the clown with his tongue hanging out.

He tore off a piece to reveal the blood soaked face of a DNAlien!

"Oh man..." said Ben.

Julie's cellphone fell out of her sweatshirt pocket,The clown looked over and spotted the two! Quickly Ben pushed two buttons on the Omnitrix,He turned the dial until he found the an alien he needed and slammed down to transform himself into....

"CHROMASTONE!!!!" Yelled the stone looking creature.

The clown pulled out a gun and fired at Julie,Chromastone stepped in the beams path and absorbed it! The clown tilted his head,wondering why he didn't turn into a cocoon and Chromastone fired the beam back at him,knocking him back off his feet!

"Joke's on you fatty!" said Chromastone.

In an angry move the clown reached up and slammed on a button,activating an alarm. Julie and Chromastone darted for the door ,He pounded the button and the door closed. As soon as it opened out to the hallway they darted out for the entrance,  
Another clown appeared and exetended his arm with this gun that had popcorn in it.

"Come on!" yelled Chromastone.

The clown fired and outshot popcorn onto julie, covering her in kernals and falling onto the ground.  
Chromastone changed back into Ben as he helped Julie off the ground.

"Are you okay? asked Ben

"Yeah...Popcorn...Why Popcorn?" she asked really fightened.

"I don't know, we gotta get out of here!" Ben said.

Ben tried to activate the Omnitrix as he ran but it wasn't responding. 3 clowns came out of the tent and chased after them. More and More the two teens ran,trying to get back to the scooter,something tripped Ben sending him face first to the ground. Julie ran back to help him up when the trio appeared infront of them,Smiling. They pulled their guns out and pointed at them,but just as they were about to fire a beam slashed across,destroying the guns! Ben looked over and saw Gwen!

"Next time,wait for us!" she said rather angry.

"Yeah...Don't hog all the fun." said Kevin.

Kevin absorbed the ground and ran up to the clowns. He landed an uppercut on the 1st one,Then did a right hook on the 2nd,sending him flying into a tree. Gwen grabbed one lifting him up and slamming him hard onto the ground. As soon as Ben and Julie were in the car the other two got in and backed up and sped out of the forest. The clowns got up and shook themselves off and started to walk out in the cars direction.

"Thanks guys,What are those things?" asked Julie.

"I thought they were all extinct." said Kevin.

"What do you mean extinct?" asked Ben trying to catch his breath.

"It's a long story..." said Kevin.

End of Chapter 2.

Author Note: I might need an name for the Klowns,when you review,pitch whatever you got and I might use it.


	3. The Invasion

7:00 PM

~Entering Bellwood downtown~

"Okay...You mind explaining what those things were Kevin?" asked Ben.

Kevin reached in between him and Gwen,He pulled a PDA looking device. He scanned through the various species it until he came across a picture of the clowns and handing it to Ben.

"They're called Coulrospaiens." said Kevin "There isn't really that much data on them,that much Acording to this...They look exactly like clowns you would see at a circus but their not. Years ago in the town of Crescent Cove, a ship of these freaks invaded and killing just about every person residing in that town,reports of people being shot with ray guns turning them into cotton candy cocoons or balloons,being swallowed up by shadow puppets,heads knocked off and being melted by cream pies."

Ben looked at him and the profile thinking he was in a really cheesy B-movie, He shook his head trying clear his thought and handed the device to Gwen. She looked at it and scrolled down for more Clowns were in all different shapes,sizes but all shared just about the same abilities and Alien Tech.

"It says here their species are sapiens...that means their intelligent." said Gwen

"Yeah...What's your point." asked Kevin.

"So if their intelligent,why didn't they try to talk to us?" she answered.

"They are completly hostile race...From what I heard about them the Plumbers actually tried to negotiate with them,the results...not so pretty." said Kevin.  
"Those cotton candy cocoons you were talking about...Julie and I saw one of them drink from a coccoon with a straw." said Ben.

"That's how most of them get their food source, They zap their victims into cocoons so it geletinize the bodies,making it so they can drink from them." said Kevin."Sometimes with the shadow puppets,they'll shrink you down and eat you like that."

"The cocoon they drank from was a DNAlien." Julie added to Ben's description.

"Great...Something more tough and annoying." whined Kevin.

"Can I see that Gwen?" asked Julie.

She handed it over to Julie and she looked it over,Suddenly some of the popcorn kernals dropped off Julie's hoodie and started to crawl into the seat. The car came to a hault,They were in front of Julie's house. Ben got out along with his girlfriend and walked her to the door.

"you gonna be okay?" asked Ben.

"yeah,Ship's here to help me in case of anything." she said with a slight smile.

Julie wrapped her arms around Ben,hugging him tight,Ben hugged back as the two moved in to kiss when they heard a loud beep.

"Hey Tennyson, Let's go!" yelled Kevin impatiently honking the horn

Ben smiled as he looked at Julie and the two kissed goodnight before going their separate ways.

"Call me in case something comes up." Hollered Ben as he rushed back into the car.

"What are we gonna do about them?" asked Ben

"We'll meet back up around 11:30 and go from there." said Kevin.

"Be careful Ben." said Gwen.

After a couple blocks,Ben was home. The three said their good-byes and Ben headed inside, through the door he was greeted by his mother as he took off his jacket and shoes.

"Hello Ben." she said giving her son a hug.

"Hey mom." he said as he hugged back. "I'm gonna go to my room, call me when dinner's ready."

"Alright Honey..."

She planted a kiss on his forehead and he walked upstairs to his room.

~~Meanwhile~~

Cash and JT were at the Cash's house playing video games,there came a knock at the door. JT paused to get up,  
Cash unpaused it and continued to play without JT.

"Hello? called out JT as he opened the door.

He looked around,there was nobody in site,He looked down by his feet and noticed a small Jack in the box on the door mat.  
He crouched down to picked it up and brought it inside.

"Hey dude...is one of your cousins here or Something? asked JT.

"NO." Cash said Rudely. "Why?"

"I found this by the door." said JT holding up the small toy.

Cash looked over to see it,He snatched it from JT's hand and tossed it to the side,suddenly the crank of the box started to turn and play a whimsical tune. The two boys watched in anticipation as the last note played,once it was done,out shot a large skinny clown with red and black spiky hair. The two were frozen in their place as the painted creature looked at them smiling and giggling.

"Uh..I think my mom told me to be heading home right about now." JT said in a scared voice. "So I'll...Uh... see you later Cash...Bye!" He said as he darted for the door.

The clown then reached out his arms,they shot out stretching across the room and grabbing him by the ankles and pulling back screaming! He lifted him up grinning sadistically,Cash tried to dash but then the clown threw JT at him knocking the two on ground. Walking over two the two boys he pulled out a gun,the two screamed as the gun fired,instantly turning the two into cocoons! After they were captured, the clown let out a loud psychotic laugh!

~Back at Kevin's~

Kevin was back at his apartment working on his car, He rolled out from underneith to take a sip of soda and rolled back under to continue his work. Suddenly He felt something hit his foot.

"I'll be done in a minute mom." said Kevin as he continued to work.

A hand grabbed Kevin by his left leg, ripping him from underneith his car sending him rolling out of his garage and out to the rolled his cart just before it came in contact with a telephone pole. He looked at around street,  
no one was in sight.

"Hey what's the big idea?" yelled Kevin.  
"Show yourself."

He started to listen for anything,suddenly he could hear the sound of roller skate wheels rolling the street.  
From out of the darkness,a clown appeared,This one was large,His suit was all baby blue with an orange collar and a on his head was a baseball hat with a propeller on top. Kevin froze in his tracks with his fists clenched tight as he watched. The clown started to dance, gliding across the paved drive from the left to the right. He jumped into the air,twirling in a fast circle and landing on his right foot. Kevin just kept watching with that intense look on his face. Without warning the clown came at kevin at full speed,He knocked Kevin off his feet and onto the windshield of a parked truck. With a new found rage Kevin absorbed metal from the hood of the truck and charged at his opponent!

"Laugh this one off!" He yelled as he threw a punch.

The clown ducked,Kevin threw another and the clown jumped in the air,laughing maniacally. Kevin looked up,the clown hovering in the air with the propeller spinning on his hat.

"Get down here and fight me!" He yelled.

"Nah Nah Nanah Nah!" clown teased in a weird voice,waving his fingers and sticking out his tongue.

He flew up and was coming down very fast,Kevin geared and prepared himself. The clown came down,soon as he was close enough Kevin hit the clown in the nose about the same time as the clown hit him! But just as Kevin was about to throw a right hook the clown's nose exploded,He spun around and around until it blew up into dust!

"Well at least I know how to kill em." Kevin grinned. "Mom!"

He ran back inside,everything was a disaster,furniture was tossed around,broken glass scattered He looked everywhere but no sign of any human life

"Mom,No..." He said scared.

He then realized if they came to his house,they would come to the Tennyson's homes. Quickly He ran back to his garage and imediatley got in his car,heading out back to Ben and Gwen. He grabbed his cellphone and selected Gwen's number...

~At Ben's Home.~

His mother was setting up the table when the bell rang. She opened to see the fat clown,this one was wearing a UPS Hat and holding a brown box. She let out a slight nervous laugh as she took the package from the smiling stranger.

"Honey!" Sandra called out to her husband.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Did you order anything?"

"No,not recently." He hollered back.

Ben was came down the stair yawning when he looked over to see his mother talking to a clown,Imediatley he darted for the door!

"Mom, get away from him!" He yelled as he ripped the package from his mothers hand tossing it and slamming the door .

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson...What is the matter with you!" She scoled her son.

"That's not what you think it is." said Ben.

Suddenly the package began to shake, the package burst open with a boxing glove shooting up and bashing into the celing. Sandra couldn't believe her eyes. The clown banged on the door, trying to break it down. Ben tried activating the omnitrix but it wasn't responding. The door was bashed open and the clown entered with his gun. A beam shot out but wasn't from the clown, Ben looked behind him,it was his father with the giant bazooka from the battle with the Highbreed on the old tanker.

"I always hated clowns." he said cocking the weapon.

He walked over to help his wife and son off the floor. The Omnitrix activated all on its own as Ben walked out to see where the delivery clown went.

"Nice of you to work." he said rather annoyed looking at the watch.

The clown hopped down from the roof laughing, Aimed and fired the gun again, the blast was small but enough to destroy the cocoon gun. Ben was about the slam on the Omnitrix, The clown held up both hands indicating him to stop, Ben stopped unsure of what he was gonna do.  
The clown put his hands together, a small shadow appeared below his feet,Slowly it began to grow larger and larger. When it reached Ben a pair of bright ruby eyes formed and the black formed into a giant T-rex! Ben popped up the dial again but it was too late,in one foul swoop the monstrous shadow chopped down and engulfed Ben in one bite!

"BEN!" The two cried out.

But just as the shadow grinned a neon green slime oozed from his mouth. The shadow even started to hack and a small saucer was spat out.  
It rolled on the pavement until it hit the curve. Soon it started to fly up and it gathered up the slime into a ball until it formed into a full body.

"GOOOP!" the slime cried out. "Dude you need a mint!"

"Uh-oh..." The clown said in a weird voice.

The slime charged at him and punched him right in the gut,The clown countered the attack only to be caught in the slime and be covered from head to toe.  
The saucer flew out stretching the slime. It lifted up,slamming the clown on the pavement up and down. The saucer backed up and threw the clown onto a car!  
Goop formed back into it's regular shape. The clown reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a pie!

"No thanks...I'm not hungry." said Goop

The clown tossed it,The saucer and slime separated enough to dodge it. It hit a car and it started smoking and eating through the metal. Goop quickly formed back,Suddenly he could hear a car horn coming from behind him,It was kevin.

"Ben,go for the nose!" Kevin shouted.

"What!" Goop asked looking stumped.

"Just do it!" Gwen yelled back

The clown threw his fist,stretching it out. It went right through Goop's body and formed around it. It retracted it's arm, Ben was up face to face with his opponent,He reached out and gripped onto the clown's nose.

"Honk Honk!" said Goop.

His grip tightened and the nose shattered,causing the clown to spin in a full tornado speed and finally exploding,sending Goop to fly everywhere from Kevins car to Ben's parents.

"Is he?" asked Carl pausing.

"I'm okay!" said the saucer as it flew around gathering it's slime till it's form was whole and turned into Ben. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone,Selecting Julie's name. The phone rang for about five times until the answering machine pulled up, Ben closed his phone and rushed over to the car.

"We need to check out Julie's,I'm not getting an answer from her phone." He ordered...

~After a couple blocks~

Soon as they came to Julie's house the place was lit but that wasn't a good enough sign,Ben rushed out of the car to the house,the door was locked,Kevin was behind him,He kneeled down and absorbed the one punch Kevin busted through the door,The place was a complete mess, Ben and Gwen rushed inside.  
Ben's face was in pure horror. Everything was a mess,broken Glass everywhere,the furniture was turned over and other objects were scattered all over the place. Kevin noticed an ID Mask and There was a patch of the cotton candy near the stairs.

"Julie!" He called out.

He ran upstairs and looked in each of the rooms,checking in the closets and underneith the beds. When he didn't find anything He ran back down to Kevin and Gwen. The two had the same results,everything in disaster. Suddenly their came a noise from the basement.  
Ben ripped the door open and ran down there.

"Julie?" He called out.

"Ben...A light might help you." said Gwen flipping the switch.

Ben looked around there was nothing,the noise started up. Looking around again his eyes stopped onto the dryer which was He moved over the chair blocking it and moved it out of the way. The door popped open and out jumped the trapped clown hand onto Ben's face!

"AAAAAHHHH Get it off!" Ben screamed!

Kevin gripped onto it and ripped it off Bens face! The hand got back up and tried to jump onto Gwen's face,in a flash another object jumped from out of the darkness and pinned the hand to the ground. It was Ship!

"Ship what happend!" asked Ben.

"Ship ship ship!" It said

"Oh yeah,I forgot you can't talk." mumbled Ben slapping himself in the face.

"Hang on a sec..." said Gwen,She extended a hand and a neon beam shot out of it,pinning the pale white limb so Ship can get off.

The little mechamorph slithered over near gwen and Ben. It made some shapes explaining that Julie was captured by a clown wearing a ID mask and her mom were taken in balloons as well. Kevin withdrew his plumber badge and activated the tracking mode. The ship was moving.

"Looks like the wagon's on the run." said Kevin.

"Let's go bash these bozos." said Ben.

"One small problem." said Kevin. "Now that they know they'll have some enemies that can beat them,their ship will be heavily guarded."

"Well one of us could..." said Gwen.

"Forget it...I found it,that mask was destroyed and mine is too busted." Kevin interupted Gwen

Just then an idea popped into Ben's head he walked over back to the hand,Kevin raised his eyebrow looking at Ben as he grabbed the hand by a finger and bending it to it's breaking it point. He extended his left arm,exposing the Omnitrix.

"What are you doing?" asked Kevin.

"This little jerk is going to help us.." explained Ben

"How?" said Kevin.

"Omnitrix,Capture mode!" said Ben.

The dial popped up,It started to glow yellow and rotate clockwise,after turing twice, it started to blink and the hand was absorbed into the omnitrix.

"Genetic code anylized and stored." said The Omnitrix.

Ben Popped up the dial again,A clown's image appeared,He deactivated and walked upstairs with an angry look. Ship tilted his head as he looked at Ben walk up.

Let's go!" Ben yelled from upstairs.

Kevin and Gwen looked at each other unsure of Ben as they fallowed him upstairs. They all got back inside the car and headed out to the ship location...

End Of Chapter 3

::::EDITOR NOTE:::::Sorry It's been taking so long,I just needed a break for a while to clear myself up. I appreciate the suggestions for the name of the Klowns. I will have this finished by the end of this year.


End file.
